Richard Mason
"You think I'm stupid, but I got more balls than half of the people in the agency." -Mason after being called out for his stupity by Westwood. Richard Mason is a central character in Agent, and serves as one of the show's two main protagonists together with his partner Justin Westwood. They are both CIA agents who are tasked with taking down every crime gang in the city of Seattle, Washington. Biography Mason was born in Seattle, Washington on July 27th, 1945, and was pretty hard up. Constantly getting into fights, and always beating up clowns, Mason seemed to be destinated for a life in prison. It was under unknown circumstances that Mason was able to get a job in CIA given how young he is. In fact he is actually the youngest person in the agency by the time of 1966. He was partnered with the much older Justin Westwood, and the two made quite a team. Due to Mason's young age and fighting ablities, he is a master of undercover work helping bring down the Masanara Gang led by John Corn. Working For Leskov Mason and Westwood are assigned the difficult task of bringing down every gang in the city. They start by attempting to infilrate the Leskov Crime Family as hired goons working for caporegime Andrei Ivanov. This gets them introduced to the head of the family: Vladimir Leskov. They do some odd jobs for Leskov until he eventually betrays them after discovering about how their fedearl ties. They kill Andrei, and also kill Leskov's lover Homie The Clown, and his other caporeigme Mr Manatee. However, it is later learnt that they actually survived using a hole in the satalite picture. Andrei however didn't survive, and was the only one of them to actually die. The New Bosses Mason and Westwood begin working for the Three Tigers who are the heads of the Red Lizard Triads. They even help one of the Tigers named Johnny 'Big Scar' Wu with his son who wants to become district attonary. Their work with the Triads gets them introduced to Mitchell D'Angelo head of the Angelo Crime Family, and Julio Contreras head of the Cuban Cartel. They do odd jobs for each of them, and they are warned to not get too attached to the gangs they work with. Personality and traits Mason is much more outgoing, talkative, and obnoxious than his partner Westwood. He is not too bright, but has a good heart, and has a fear of clowns. Mason is intelligent however as he was able to figure out that Vlad was settng him and Westwood up long before his partner had realised. He is also quite sadistic admitting to have enjoyed the murder of Andrei Ivanov. Mason's fear of clowns is so much that he once beat a clown up in the street just for saying hi to him. As the youngest CIA agent, Mason was always eager to make his mark in the world albeit often overshadowed by his partner Westwood. He is also quite vulgar telling very raunchy jokes, and always given his enemies nicknames like Vlad being "Mr Grumpy Face." Trivia *Mason is afriad of clowns. * Mason often tries to convince Westwood to leave his wife and kids as he believes having a family is sick and wrong. *He has a severe case of irritable bowel syndrome. *He prefers classical jazz by Kelpy G. *He loves a good joke. *He smokes and drinks unlike Westwood. *Mason and Westwood are the perfect opposite of each other. Westwood is laid back and blunt while Mason is wild and unpredictable. Gallery mason the basin.jpg|Richard Mason me on the phone.jpg|Mason on the phone to Leskov Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:KGBSpetsnaz Category:Made up Characters Category:Made Up TV Show Category:Lawful Good Category:CIA Category:Agents Category:The Agency Category:Good Looking Albatross Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Spys Category:Americans Category:Capitalists Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Military Personnel Category:Former Sinners